So Oblivious
by StoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: OneShot. I just thought this up. After Anne's abortion, Jack needs someone to ease his pain... R&R JS Rated T or M.


John Michael Malone, known to his colleagues as Jack, crashed down onto his bed in repellence to reaching for the phone. Ann told him of her abortion hours before, but it was fresh in his mind as though she was still explaining to him. Her face had cringed with seriousness, as she relayed the death of _their _child.

She hadn't warned him.

She had given him the impression they were gonna live this through.

They were going to raise the baby together.

_Together. _The man pounded his fist against the edge of this bed. The flat of his palm slapped the wooden railing with a hard pound. Screw Anne. She had dumped cold. He had already told his daughters about Anne's pregnancy. They were expecting a brother or sister! How was he supposed to explain that… that woman… had murdered their newest sibling?

_I gotta talk to somebody, _the man decided. _But who?_

_Samantha._

Samantha Spade was one of his fellow agents in the Missing Persons Unit of the FBI. He and her had been especially close, but had gotten over one another once Anne had come into the picture.

Or so he thought.

Jack reached for his home phone, and dialed Samantha's number my memory. It didn't ring once before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam!" His tone was terribly desperate.

_Sam? _The girl was confused. Ever since dating Anne, he had taken up her full name. "What's up, Jack? Do we have a case?"

"No! No, nothing like that. I need to talk to you… right away."

Now, she was extremely curious. "About what?"

"Anne got an abortion."

The line could have been cut off, and no one would have noticed the difference in silence.

"Oh, god, Jack. I am so sorry." _How dare that bitch break Jack's heart! After all she put him through! _"Of course you can come over! How quickly can you get over here?"

"I'm on my way," no goodbyes were exchanged. But maybe… more words should have been.

Jack stood at Samantha's doorstep. When she appeared in the doorway, the man finally had a chance to check her out. God was she beautiful. Not too skinny, long, gorgeous, blonde hair, and the Emmy-winning smile. Why hadn't he pursued her?

_Hold on, Jack, what the hell is wrong with you? Sam is your close friend. Where are you getting this…_

"You okay?" Spade interrupted his thoughts. She wore a red halter top, with jean shorts. It was, now, his favorite outfit on her.

"I've been better."

"Do you wanna come in?" She smiled and gestured for him to enter her apartment.

The space was overall fine for a single woman, but too many more would be a crowd. It had a hotel-kitchen, a dining area, a bathroom, and a semi-large bedroom. At the sound of the closed door, Jack turned to face Sam. She spoke first:

"Jack, I…"

Bam! Samantha felt herself being pushed against the wall. Before even taking a breath, she felt hard pressure on her lips. Jack Malone was kissing her.

No, this was not a kiss. He was sucking on her mouth with all the strength he had. Neither held each other, so Jack's mouth held up her entire body. It made her so weak, but felt so good. _Spade, what are you doing? He's very emotional right now. _But she was unable to say anything; he was so deep into her. Their tongues had rendezvoused and were twisting so wildly. Sam tried not to, but couldn't help it. Jack was such a man. She gave out a long moan.

And that was what Jack had been looking for. His hands danced as he started unbuttoning his trousers. He threw his pants to the side, and then realized his partner was unable to breathe. He let her go only so she could catch a quick breath.

"No, Jack."

The man stopped. So suddenly, Samantha had forgotten that it was self-controlled Jack that was wooing her. "You aren't over Anne yet."

"Oh, sweetheart, I am."

"Don't 'sweetheart' me!" He didn't let go of her. This was surprising of calm Jack. "You just lost a child. We would all feel lost, but… sleeping with me is not going to help."

"Yes, it is. I need someone to help take the pain away. I need you to make love to me so hard. I want it to hurt. I want us to be like two teenagers. I want it more than anything… with you."

"Why me? Just because I'm the only one available? Do you honestly think you can just waltz in here, and have your way with me any time you want?"

"No." He grew quiet. "I need you now."

"Now. Now?" _I don't want this to be a now thing. I want this to be a forever thing! I want you here forever. _"I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Sam, you are my best friend. And I need you to… please… comfort me."

"Comfort? I'd much rather l…" she had said that out loud. Smart Jack realized she was going to say that she wanted to love him.

He was silent as he walked closer to her. He stood inches away, and pulled his shirt over his head. His naked chest showed strong muscles, and a little flab he had received from too many TV dinners. Sam couldn't help but stare. She wanted to sleep with him. So badly. But she didn't want to be his doll either.

Jack reached for her pale cheek, and caressed it with the underside of his thumb. He knew she loved that. He knew how to please her, and that's why it was getting harder and harder to refuse him. He then placed his left arm underneath the back of her shirt. He scoured around her back, feeling the warm touch of her skin against his.

"One magical night, Sammy. I need this more then you know."

But she did know. She had wanted it for a long time.

She finally looked into his beautiful smoked eyes. "Okay," it was just a whisper. "But you said you wanted fierce. I don't know if an old man like you can take that." They had always loved challenging one another.

The next hour was the most powerful sex the two had ever embraced. Clawing, screaming, pounding, groaning; they were both heavinated. And only did they lie down when absolutely all the energy was drained from them. They collapsed onto the couch, and took very deep breaths.

"Jack." She laid beside him, though her head rested into his neck. "That was amazing. Never… never have…"

"Me neither." He couldn't move. Otherwise, he would have kissed her temple.

Samantha, who was in better condition then him, twirled her fingers along the inside of his legs, which she knew Jack liked. He smiled as she continued to play in his crotch. It had been the best night since… since…

Since the last time Samantha and he had been together. It had taken him so long to get used to the fact she wouldn't be there for him when he got home. He missed her, truly he did.

"I wish this wasn't just one night." He spoke out of honesty.

"You have no idea how much I agree… with… you." Samantha had drifted into sleep land within the next couple seconds.

"Goodnight, Sam. I love you." Jack admitted, knowing she couldn't hear him. He sadly propped his head against the couch, but did his best not to sleep. For tomorrow, she would be gone. And never would he feel her so close to him again.


End file.
